The Masquerade
by crnflkgal
Summary: SEQUEL to Sarah's 18th Birthday I can't think of how to sum it all up just now. Basically if you liked the first story you will like this one.
1. study

On the day Sarah returned home from what her parents thought was "two weeks at a spa" the town received a record amount of snow. School had been closed for the past two days which, oddly enough gave Sarah enough time to cram in two weeks of homework. Everyone was wondering what caused this surprise blizzard. Sarah knew what, or actually who, was to blame and was grateful.

She was just finishing up her algebra when she heard Toby and Merlin come in from playing in the snow. Karen yelled at him for tracking snow into the house.

"Take those wet things off, and what is that wet dog doing inside the house?"

"But it is cold outside mommy," Toby said.

"The garage is plenty warm enough for him. Go to the garage Merlin."

Merlin lowered his head and padded his way toward the garage. Toby quickly took all of his wet clothing off and ran upstairs to Sarah's room.

"Sarah, open up!"

"What is it Toe? I am a little busy," Sarah said through the door as she cracked open her civics book.

"Jerry wants to know if you will come to his castle this weekend."

Sarah sighed, "Well tell Jerry that I am a little busy at the moment and if he wants to ask me something he can ask me directly."

"What?" Toby asked

"Never mind Toe, just tell him that I am busy."

"Okay," he sounded a little disappointed. She heard him close the door to his room.

Sarah felt a surge of energy in her room.

"Well now that is just rude," someone said from behind her.

Sarah turned around and found Jareth sitting on her bed.

He smiled at her and said, "How dare you turn down a perfectly good invitation."

"How dare you think I can drop everything in the blink of an eye when I am just starting to get things back on track," Sarah said as she sat down next to him.

Jareth put his arm around her, "I guess things here would be a little hectic for you."

"It's just strange. To me it feels like two months have past yet here it has only been two weeks. I mean I called one of my friends and she asked me if I was still upset about Ryan, because apparently he misses me."

"Well what did you tell her? I hope you aren't planning on…"

Sarah interrupted his rant with a kiss. She knew that would be the only way to get him to shut up and let her finish.

She pulled away and said, "I told her that I have started a new chapter in my life and Ryan is most definitely not in it."

"Well good. Now back to my invitation, it would be wise of you to accept it."

"Jareth I just got back. Besides I am going back to the Underground with you in two weeks for the masquerade."

"That is why it would be wise for you to come this weekend. You are going to be the hostess, remember? Almost all the monarchs of the Underground will be there. I have hired a tutor to help you learn the proper etiquette for a gathering such as this. I just want everything to run smoothly so you can enjoy the night."

"Jareth everything will be fine. If I leave early that Saturday, it will give me six days your time to learn everything."

"I guess if you are okay with that I have to be," Jareth said.

"Well how about this. You have that huge library in your study. There has to be a couple books about 'proper etiquette' in there. Send them to me and I will thumb through them before next week."

"Alright, but I don't think you understand what you are stepping into Sarah."

"It will be fine. Besides I need to get my life back here in order. Oh and by the way do you think there is any way this snow could clear up by tomorrow?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jareth said jokingly as he pulled Sarah closer to him.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about Your Majesty," Sarah stated as Jareth kissed her fully and passionately on the lips. It sent shockwaves down her spine. A few moments later Jareth was gone.


	2. sleep

Sarah smiled. The past month was not so much a blur but the blur of a blur. Time flies when you are having fun and Sarah was having a blast during the day time. It was the nights, however that got to her.

Sarah was staring at her civics book dreading going to sleep. "One month," she thought, "One month has gone by since Cassandra was defeated and I am still afraid of sleeping."

While in the Underground Jareth would cuddle with her so she could fall asleep. Sarah would have terrible nightmares about her not being able to control her body. She would then wake up safe in Jareth's arms. He helped her get through the night.

Her first night back in the Abovegroundshe was unable to sleep. She did her school work and kept her mind off of sleeping as much as she could. But she was so tired now. Slowly sleep was trying to catch up to her.

"Maybe I could have Merlin sleep in my bed tonight." But she knew she could never sneak Merlin upstairs with Karen home. Besides he could never comfort her like Jareth could. She felt just like a child when she thought of how a kiss always made her feel better. But really it wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss from Jareth. The perfect kiss. The kind of kiss that puts a curl in your toes and runs a shivers down your spin. That and so much more. Every night that Sarah shared a bed with Jareth she always wanted more than just a kiss. Jareth did too, Sarah could see it in his eyes, but he never gave in.

He would tell her that he loved her and that it was not the right time for her. "You are too young," he would say.

"I'm 18. There are some girls my age with kids already."

"Things work differently down here Sarah."

"Well I'm not from here."

"You will understand later."

"But I want to understand now."

All he would say is "later" then kiss her and hold her tight.

"I don't see how IT could be THAT different there," Sarah thought, "I mean IT is a basic instinct right?"

Sarah started to doodle in her notebook. She wondered what kind of dress she was going to wear to the masquerade. Recalling the dresses she had worn for everyday purposes at the castle she knew it was going to be extravagant.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Sarah thought as she mentally slapped herself. She finally finished her civics and got through most of her English when she realized she was too tired to continue.

Sarah brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and crawled under the covers. While she was tired sleeping kept its distance. It spent the whole day catching up to her. Now it taunted her. It would stare at her from the corner but never come close enough for her to grasp. Thought she was lying still her mind was still moving. "Get a hold of yourself Sarah!" she thought, "Why are you so afraid of sleeping? Cassandra is gone. The woman who kidnapped your brother is ashes. The woman who tried to kill Jareth was defeated. The woman who tried to take over your life is…" Sarah started to cry, "is always on my mind."

Sarah tried her best not to sob but they just poured out of her. She wanted to hit something and hug it at the same time. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She grabbed her pillow, bit down on it, and screamed as loud as she could.

A pair of strong arms then enclosed around her, and she felt a familiar kiss on her neck.

"I can't escape her even though she is DEAD." Sarah scream.

Jareth held her tighter.

"Why can't I move on? Why can't I get passed this?" she flipped over and buried her head in his chest.

Sarah really did not want an answer. Jareth knew that. He just held her as close as could. He held her until she cried herself to sleep and even then he never let go.

* * *

A/N: I have not forgotten this story. No worries! The twists and turns of the plot are safe in my mind. It is the getting them out that is the hard part. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I will trying to update again soon! 


	3. school

"Sarah get out of bed you will miss your bus!" Karen shouted from downstairs

Sarah bolted awake. She was alone in her bed but had no time to think about that. She threw on some cloths, did her hair, brushed her teeth, put on a dab of make up and was out the door in fifteen minutes.

Sarah made it to the bus on time. She sat and stared out the window day dreaming. Someone plopped down beside her.

"How dare you go on a long vacation and not take me!" Sarah's friend Ruth said jokingly.

"Sorry Baby Ruth it was a little last minute."

"Well Sarah Bear are you relaxed enough to face the day?"

"Sure. I mean I might be a little bit behind still on the school work but nothing I can't make up. I don't think it will be that…"

"No, Sarah in all seriousness Ryan is in almost all of your classes. Are you sure you are ready to face him?"

Sarah had think for a second, "Oh yeah Ryan. I'll be fine."

"I was about to beat his ass Sarah I swear on Wednesday…he was saying that you were…"

"Ruth thank you but I don't want to know. Really I'll be alright. No worries."

Ruth looked Sarah in the eyes the only way a good friend could. It takes a long time to learn how to read someone's eyes and when it came to Sarah Ruth was a pro.

"Oh my gosh Sarah you like someone else!" Ruth's jaw dropped, "It's only been two weeks and already you have your sight on another man. Does he like you too?"

Sarah started to blush, licked her lower lip and then bit it while she shook her head.

"And here I was thinking you were sulking in a corner somewhere but instead you were probably having the time of your life. What's he like? Is he older? How did you meet?"

Sarah wished she could tell Ruth everything but knew that she couldn't. She also couldn't lie to her because Ruth would know right away. Sarah decided that half truths were best.

"Well he is a _bit_ older than me, has blonde hair, mismatched eyes, and is a very fashionable dresser. We actually met a couple of year ago by accident and I thought he was an ass. Turns out he isn't. We were staying at the same place for the last two weeks and things went from there."

"You still didn't tell me if he likes you Sarah," Ruth said with a sly smile.

"Oh he does…trust me he does."

They walked in to class. Ruth was slinging questions so fast that Sarah was basically in autopilot. She sat in her normal seat in homeroom which, of course, was right next to Ryan.

"Sarah just answer the question is he rich?" Ruth asked.

"Is who rich?" Ryan asked.

Sarah suddenly became aware of his presence next to her. She knew what was coming. Ruth was a good person but a pit bull when she needed to be.

Ruth glared at him, "None of your business jerk wad. Go sit somewhere else!"

"Excuse me but she sat down next to me! If she doesn't want to be by me she can move!"

Ruth began to stand up, "Shut up! You make me sick! Sarah shouldn't have to move for the likes of you!"

Ryan laughed, "For the likes of me? Come on get over yourself. You are both drama queens. You with your ranting and her with her pouting, come on. I was going to end the relationship anyways. After all those years I was hardly getting anything from her."

Ryan felt a sharp pain across his face. He stumbled to the floor. Sarah was standing above him, eyes glaring. "That is quite enough out of you Ryan! Now apologize to me and Ruth and then we will be on our way."

"YOU BITCH! I AM NOT APOLOGIZING FOR SHIT!" He went to stand up but Sarah smacked him back down.

"ALRIGHT I AM SORRY!"

"There that wasn't that hard was it? Besides didn't you tell me you were saving yourself for marriage Ryan? I tried to take it farther two years ago but you said we should wait. Don't pull that macho crap Ryan it will only burn you in the end." Sarah smiled and started to walk away when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. About to collapse she caught herself on the desk in front of her. She put her hand on her stomach and was pricked by something. When she looked down she realized she had been shot in the back with an arrow.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated in almost three months. I hate excuses but the fact is I have both school and college to worry about. I have very little time to sleep let alone write which makes me sad. Luckily the term is so close to being over I can smell it. So soon you will have updates left and right. Please don't be angry. Oh and I love all of your reviews so far! 


	4. surgery

Sarah woke in a hospital bed; her father was sitting at her side.

"It's going to be alright honey, they got it out. You are going to be fine. Though you did have us worried there for a minute."

"Who did it?" was all Sarah could get out

"Who did what sweetie? Who took care of you? Well an ambulance brought you here and a Dr. Jared did your surgery."

Sarah shook her head "Who shot me?" she forced out.

Sarah's dad jolted back a little perplexed. "No one shot you Sarah. You had appendicitis. Had you shown up at the hospital 5 minutes later your appendix would have ruptured."

Jareth burst through the door. "Is everything alright in here? How is my star patient?"

"She thinks she was shot doctor is that some sort of side effect."

"I would assume so. The symptoms hit her so rapidly it could have felt some what like getting shot."

Sarah knew as soon as Jareth walked in to keep her mouth shut. He obviously did something to alter her situation. If she were to say anything more on the subject it was bound to simply make her sound crazy.

Jareth approached Sarah, "Are you comfortable Ms. Williams? Any sharp pains anywhere?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Mr. Williams, I hate to tell you this, but visiting hours are over. I must ask you to leave."

"But I am here father. Can't I stay with her through the night?"

"She is 18 years old Mr. Williams and by law an adult." Jareth helped Mr. Williams up out of his chair, handed him his coat, and started to usher him out, "I am sorry to tell you this but our rules strictly say that no person over the age of 18 can have over night guests. You however are more than welcome to come back tomorrow morning at 8 am."

Mr. Williams looked back over at Sarah, "I'm sorry honey looks like I can't stay." He rushed passed Jareth, over to Sarah's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Would you like me to bring something from home for you tomorrow." Sarah shook her head, "Alright good night princess."

Mr. Williams walked out and Jareth closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Short I know…I just wanted you guys to know that I have not forgotten about the story. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I truly enjoy reading them 


	5. surprise

**5**

"What happened?" Sarah forced out…her mouth was so dry.

Jareth looked her in the eyes as he walked over to her side and placed his hand in hers. "Someone tried to kill you. Who or what I do not know yet." He paused to take in his breath. "Sarah you don't know how close I came to loosing you today. If I'd shown up one moment later you'd…"

Sarah then raised her hand, placed it on his lips and smiled. Jareth nodded in understanding. He kissed her on the lips then pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll stay here with you for the rest of the night. Do you need anything?"

"Water," Sarah croaked out.

"Oh your voice! A side effect from all the magic I used on you," Jareth picked up a glass that was filled with a blue liquid from the night stand. "Drink this."

Sarah gulped down every drop. "Thank you, I feel so much better."

"You're welcome. Now its time for you to get some sleep, you've had a very busy day missy."

"But I am not all that tired and I have so many questions."

"Questions that will have to be kept for tomorrow I am afraid. For while you are not tired, I am." Sarah looked him over and noticed how worn out he looked. _Poor Jareth _she thought _I must have had him truly worried_.

"At least let me ask ONE question."

"Alright just one."

"What hospital did you take over?"

"We are at Dnuorg Rednu Hospital."

"Never heard of it."

"Doesn't surprise me, because it didn't exist until today. It was an empty building. All I had to do was paint the walls and throw in some furniture."

"But how does my father…" Sarah didn't need to finish the question because she already knew the answer, MAGIC.

Jareth smiled, "Now go to sleep Sarah." he said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You managed to get a bed like this for me and you can not get one for yourself?"

"I am too tired to," Jareth replied with his eyes closed.

"This argument seems familiar. So why don't we just skip over the whole thing and share the bed."

"Under normal circumstances I would jump at such an invitation. But you are injured and therefore have earned the right to have that bed all to yourself."

"If anyone earned a bed it is YOU. If it weren't for you I would be dead. Please allow me to thank you by letting you sleep comfortably tonight! I won't take no for an answer." Sarah said as she started to get up. She was able to stand before a sharp pain in her side almost sent her tumbling to the floor. Jareth caught her in time.

"Do you see why you need the bed more than me? With all the magic I have I still was not able to fully close your wound. Amelia concocted a potion for you. However it only works if you are lying down." He said as he placed Sarah's head on the pillow.

"Please Jareth," Sarah cried, "Please just lye here next to me. I'm so scared."

Jareth nodded. He could not argue with Sarah when she looked so afraid. He wanted her to feel safe, more importantly he wanted her to be safe. But he didn't know how to protect her when he didn't know who or what he was protecting her from.


	6. stress

**6**

Sarah woke to someone kissing her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a young goblin girl starring down at her.

"Good morning mommy," the little goblin said.

"Jenna? My...how did you get in here? You've grown since the last time I saw you." Sarah collapsed her into her arms.

"I've missed you so much you have no idea! Amelia has me helping her around in the nursery now. She bosses me around so much it drives me nuts."

Sarah smiled, "I missed you too Jenna." Sarah looked at her. Jenna could pass as almost human. The only big difference was her skin. She had the slightest tint of green in it and her eyes were a vibrant yellow.

"Daddy told me that you got hurt bad. I threw a fit till Amelia let me come see you."

"Jenna! I thought you would be over that by now, really. While I am very happy to see you, you still need to grow up. You can't throw a tantrum every time something doesn't go your way. Understand?"

"Yes mommy." Jenna looked away from Sarah with a sad look on her face. Then a thought popped in her head and the frown quickly disappeared as if it had never been there, "But how else would they let me see you?"

Sarah laughed. She knew Amelia wouldn't let Jenna go unless she was at her wits end. Jenna was right. But still Sarah didn't want to tell her that.

"So where is your Daddy? Did he just drop you off and leave?"

"No I came here on my own. Thank you very much! I am learning how to transport! It is a lot of fun!" the little goblin disappeared and then reappeared in the corner, "SEE!" she said with a smile. "Now I can visit you whenever I want."

"Well not whenever you want. It might be a good idea to ask before you come."

"Why? Don't you want to see me?"

"More than anything. But the world I live in now doesn't know about magic. If you came to visit me at the wrong time you and I could both get into a lot of trouble." Sarah didn't want to scare Jenna. But she wanted her to know how dangerous the Aboveground could be. Sarah knew that if anyone saw Jenna magically appear that would raise a lot of questions Sarah could not answer.

"How could people here not know about magic? Isn't it everywhere?"

"People just don't see it here sweetie."

"Well we should make them see it!" was Jenna's simple reply.

"I wish it were that easy, but its not. Trust me it is better for the both of us if you ask to leave before you do. Now I want you to swear you will ask permission before you come and see me."

"But Amelia told me never to swear and..."

"I think she would agree with me in this case," Sarah interrupted, "Now raise your right hand like this and repeat after me: I, Jenna"

"i, jenna" Jenna grumbled.

"That wasn't all that clear…say it again sweeties, a little bit louder."

"I JENNA"

"That's my girl," Sarah continued with the oath, "Do solemnly swear"

"DO SLULLUMLY SWEAR"

"That I will always ask for, and receive King Jareth's permission"

"THAT I WILL ALWAYS ASK FOR, AND RECEIVE DADDY'S PERMISSION"

"before I come to the Aboveground."

"BEFORE I COME TO THE ABOVEGROUND."

The door to Sarah's room then opened

"Very good Jenna. Very good, although I don't think you will need to obey the oath you just swore for quite sometime," Jareth said as he entered the room.

"Oh really," Sarah had a puzzled look on her face, "and why is that?"

"Because you are going to come to the Underground, where I know it is safe."

"For another month?" Jenna asked with a big smile on her face.

"Maybe longer my dear girl," Jareth said.

A cross look came across Sarah's face, "Jenna I do believe it is time for you to go back and help Amelia. I am sure she is swamped like always."

"Actually there are only a handful of babies right now," Jenna said.

"You see Jenna, as much as I love having you with me MOMMY needs to have a little _Chat_ with DADDY. Please try to understand darling. You can come back as soon as we are finished, I promise."


	7. shock

**7**

Jenna crossed her arms, frowned, and then disappeared.

"Jareth how…."

"Sarah, now before you get carried way let me explain. There is no better way that I can protect you. Until I know who did this to you I need you to be right at my side."

"No, no, no! I am sick of this Jareth! I do not want to hide!"

"You won't be hiding. You will just be in my castle with myself, many guards, lots of magic, and high walls."

"If that is not hiding I don't know what is."

"Sarah please…"

"No! And no _means_ NO. I am staying here for the next two weeks and then I will go with you to the Underground for the Masquerade. Then and only then will I go."

"I could force you to come with me. I do not need your permission." Jareth started to get a strange look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," Sarah said.

"Oh yes I would. I know you would be angry with me but at least you would be safe."

"I would be more than angry with you. I would be irate. Jareth these are my wishes. It is what I want. Alright?"

Jareth shook his head, "No it is not alright." Jareth placed his hand over Sarah's face and she blacked out.

Sarah felt warm, relaxed, and calm. "This is nice," she thought as she ran her legs over the soft sheets. "Soft sheets? The hospital sheets were all starchy. That is right…Jareth knocked me out. Oh he is so in for it. Well I can't say I didn't miss being down here. The Underground is so nice. Jareth will get an ear full and then I won't talk to him for two weeks. I can kind of see where he is coming from. He wants me safe. Still he forced me to come back, when I didn't want to. But heck while I am here I may as well enjoy myself. I think I am going to have breakfast on the beach." Sarah opened her eyes and realized she was in her room.

"Sarah you have school today remember? You can't lay around forever," Karen shouted from downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I was over the moon happy when I was sent an email that said pretty much "Oh I saved that" 1. that means I didn't have to write all those chapters again and 2. someone thought the story was worth saving. That put a big feather in my cap and fire under my butt to write more chapters. I want to thank everyone who has been pestering me for more chapters! Your praise and complaints have not fallen on deaf ears. I also want to say a special thank you to katush! I OWE YOU ONE!  



End file.
